Insomnio
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Sora reflexiona sobre cuales pueden ser las causas de su continuo insomnio... mal summary, mejor leanlo... ¡SORATO!


Advierto que este fic tiene una escena un poquito **HOT** (pero solo un poquito ¿eh?, jeje jeje)

**_Digimon y los personajes de digimon me pertenecen… eh… ¡No!, lo que quiero decir es que ¡NO ME PERTENECEN!, jeje jeje.- intenta disimular la autora._**

**INSOMNIO**

Los rayos del sol se cuelen por las rendijas de la persiana, la molesta luz hace que abra los ojos, pero no me despierta, llevo toda la noche despierta.

Te miro, tu duermes como un angelito, descansas sobre mi pecho desnudo como si de un bebe se tratase, tus brazos me retienen fuertemente por la cintura, como impidiendo que me escape, menuda tontería, ¿A dónde iba escapar yo?, ¿Dónde voy a estar mejor que a tu lado?, te rodeo con mis brazos y deslizo mis dedos entre tu pelo que refleja los rayos del sol haciéndolo más bello si puede, me inclino hacia a ti y te doy un suave beso en la frente, lo notas, te remueves un poco y vas abriendo los ojos. Pronto esos dos océanos profundos me miran fijamente, me incomodo, me sonríes, aparto la vista, llevas tu mano hasta mi mejilla, la acaricias suavemente, yo aparto la cara con brusquedad y te suelto de mi abrazo. Tu me miras con tristeza, me dices que me amas, yo no te respondo y dándote la espalda me levanto de la cama, no quiero escucharte decir nada.

Voy a la cocina, me esmero como nunca en prepararte el desayuno, deseo hacer que este momento no lo olvides nunca, va a ser el último desayuno que tomemos juntos en mucho tiempo, oigo el grifo de la ducha, se que eres tu, aprovecho para llorar. ¿Qué me amas?… ¿dices que me amas?… ¿Y por que te alejas de mi lado si tanto me amas?, esas preguntas revolotean en mi mente y me maldigo por ello, me comporto como una niña caprichosa, deseo pedirte que no te vayas, nunca he soportado tus largos viajes, nunca he soportado estar separada de ti, pero nunca te he dicho nada. Siempre has sido un pájaro libre, jamás me perdonaría que renunciases a tus alas por mi, es más creo que dejaría de amarte si permitieses que yo te hiciese renunciar a tu libertad. Pero no puedo evitarlo, también soy una mujer y necesito dormir todas las noches a tu lado, no soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos, por eso siempre que vas a salir encuentras hostilidad por mi parte, pero eso no significa que no te ame, bueno eso tu ya lo sabes, con el tiempo te has convertido en un hombre muy paciente y nunca me has reprochado mis rabietas de niña pequeña.

Te oigo bajar las escaleras, me apresuro a secarme las lagrimas, traes bajo el brazo a tu hijo y a tus espaldas a tu hija, ellos gritan de alegría, les encanta que su padre juegue con ellos, sonrío al verlos felices, tu miras la mesa de la cocina y observas todo el banquete que he preparado solo para ti, me sonríes y entonces te das cuenta, ves mis ojos humedecidos y se te borra la sonrisa. ¡Que tonta soy!, ¿en serio creí que podría ocultarte mis lagrimas?…. ¿de que me sirve aprovechar para llorar cuando tu estas en la ducha si luego con una sola mirada sabes perfectamente cual es mi estado de animo?, nunca has soportado verme llorar y menos si tu eres el responsable, intento animarte, te sonrío con cariño, que entiendas que no pasa nada, que todo esta bien.

Mientras friego los platos utilizados en el desayuno, mis oídos escuchan una dulce melodía, estas tocando tu guitarra, se que siempre te relaja antes de un viaje, tus acordes se escuchan por toda la casa, tus hijos te miran embobados y poco a poco me va envolviendo tu dulce voz. Cualquiera que escuchase esa canción diría que es preciosa, pero al fin y al cabo solo escucharían notas sonando rítmicamente, yo no, yo se que es una nueva declaración de tu amor, se que cada acorde va dirigido a mi, solo a mi, y de nuevo vuelvo a llorar.

Llega la hora de tu partida y el comienzo de mi agonía, te has despedido de tus hijos, ellos son muy pequeños y lo único que te piden es que les traigas un marcianito, tu ríes al escuchar esas inocentes palabras, yo permanezco seria observando cada movimiento que haces, finalmente me miras, te pones serio también, permanecemos así un buen rato. Al fin cedo y te sonrío, no quiero que te preocupes, se que en este momento necesitas mi aprobación más que nada, tu me devuelves la sonrisa y te acercas a mi. Una vez más deseo abalanzarme a tus brazos, pedirte que no te vayas, que te quedes aquí conmigo, pero no lo hago. Tu me abrazas por la cintura acercas tus labios a los míos, me impregno de tu aroma, quiero que se quede grabado en mi piel hasta tu regreso, finalmente me besas. Tu beso es dulce y tierno, exactamente como la primera vez que me besaste, y también como esa primera vez yo casi ni te respondo, me quedo quieta, cierro los ojos, siento tu frente chocando contra la mía, abro los ojos, veo como tus zafiros me penetran, lees en mi mente, me dices que me amas, yo no te respondo con palabras, solamente te beso con fuerza intentando desesperadamente que de esa forma cambies de parecer y te quedes a mi lado. Despegas tus labios, observas mi rostro, acaricias mi cara y una vez más te alejas de mi lado.

Observo tu lado del colchón, lo acaricio con cuidado con mis manos, es la primera noche que no duermo en tus brazos en mucho tiempo, me volteo, me levanto, soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño, me asomo a la terraza y miro las estrellas, intento inútilmente verte, ¡menuda estupidez!, pero no me doy por vencida, fuerzo mi vista, intento ver el reflejo de tus cabellos rubios, intento escuchar tu varonil voz cantándome al oído, pero la noche es oscura y silenciosa, me agarro fuertemente a mis piernas y paso la noche buscándote entre las estrellas.

Los días van pasando, se me hacen eternos, te veo en el desayuno, ella es igual que tu, su pelo es rubio y rebelde cómo el tuyo y sus ojos tan azules y profundos, ella me mira, se da cuenta de que llevo todo el desayuno observándola, me sonríe, yo le sonrío, ¡hasta tiene tu misma sonrisa traviesa! Luego mis oídos te escuchan, no hay duda, es el inconfundible sonido de tu armónica, aunque no suena igual, suena un poco desafinada, me asomo hacia donde viene ese sonido, viene de tu hijo… ¡no sabía que le habías regalado tu armónica antes de irte!, le sonrío, el sigue practicando, quiere ser igual que tu, suena como el maullido de un gato, pero al igual que tu es muy perseverante, yo le animo, me gusta escuchar tu armónica, ellos hacen que una parte tuya este aquí, eso me alegra, son iguales que tu.

Si los días son eternos, las noches son infinitas. Vuelvo a contemplar tu lado del colchón, me volteo, me levanto, voy la cocina, bebo un vaso de leche para ver si al fin el sueño entra en mi cuerpo, me encuentro con mi compañera, me mira con preocupación, me dice que si quiere duerme conmigo, como cuando era una niña, yo le sonrío pero rechazo su proposición, no quiero que nada perturbe tu lado de la cama. Vuelvo a la habitación, de nuevo contemplo tu lado del colchón, lo acaricio como si se tratase de un mausoleo, algo que no debe ser profanado, lo huelo, siento tu aroma, entonces se me ocurre una idea. Rebusco entre tu ropa y encuentro la camiseta que siempre usas para dormir, la huelo, sonrío al comprobar que aún huele a ti, me abrazo a ella como si fuese el más valioso tesoro, vuelvo a la cama, intento dormir con tu aroma, pero una noche más, la vuelvo a pasar en vela.

Ni se cuantos días han pasado desde la última vez que te vi, lo único que se es que hoy era el día de tu regreso. Llamo a tus jefes, no consigo hablar contigo, pero me dicen que todo ha ido bien, que has vuelto sano y salvo y que ya has tomado un avión para Tokio. Me apresuro a prepararte la cena, toda tu comida favorita, quiero recibirte con mi mejor sonrisa, pero tu no llegas. Poco a poco la cena se va quedando fría, me desespero, acuesto a los niños, me preguntan por ti, les aseguro que mañana tu les despertaras, sonríen de felicidad. Me encierro en nuestra habitación, me pregunto por que aún no has llegado, tal vez me apresure, ni siquiera he calculado el tiempo que tarda en llegar un avión hasta aquí, me convenzo de que esa es la explicación. No desespero, aún tengo la esperanza de dormir esta noche a tu lado, me pongo un camisón que se que te encanta, ese negro con trasparencias, cuando me lo ves te vuelves loco, deseo que esta noche me lo arranques de un tirón.

Te espero en nuestra habitación, veo como las horas van pasando y tu aún no has llegado, de nuevo me vuelvo a desesperar, escondo mi cara entre mis manos y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente, pero en silencio, no quiero despertar a los niños. Pienso en ti, tu camiseta hace semanas que ya perdió tu aroma, siento que ya no voy volver a sentir ese olor jamás, anhelo tus besos y caricias, siento que hace una eternidad desde la última vez que me tocaste, y ahora me vuelvo a maldecir. Maldigo la hostilidad que mostré hacia ti cuando te fuiste, maldigo no haberte dicho que te amaba, maldigo haber apartado tus manos de mi cuerpo, lloro desconsolada, te echo de menos.

Ni se cuanto tiempo he pasado así, noto una presencia, siento como si alguien me mirase fijamente, me asusto, poco a poco aparto las manos de mi cara y empiezo a alzar la vista, veo unos pies descalzos, por eso no he escuchado ningún paso, has sido muy sigiloso. Continuo levantando la mirada y reconozco unos pantalones negros, ¡como para no reconocerlos!, son los mismos a los que estuve cosiendo el dobladillo la noche antes de que te fueras, recuerdo que eran nuevos y te hacía mucha ilusión ponértelos, sigo mirando hacia arriba, reconozco tu camisa granate, es la misma que te manche de vino en nuestro último aniversario. Recuerdo que me asuste, sabía que te encantaba esa camisa, tu solo me sonreíste y agradeciste que el vino fuese tinto ya que de esa forma no se notaria la mancha, pero si se nota, de hecho permanece una pequeña mancha en el lado izquierdo, a la altura de tu corazón, recuerdo que yo intente quitarla, casi me dejo las manos frotando, cuando me viste me detuviste en el acto, dijiste que mis manos eran demasiado delicadas para eso. La mancha permanece en la camisa y solo se que desde entonces te la pones mucho más a menudo que antes, igual ahora es tu favorita. No se que piensas cuando ves esa mancha, yo pienso en lo torpe que soy y que un hombre tan maravilloso como tu no se merece una esposa tan descuidada como yo, me gustaría saber que piensas cuando observas esa mancha, me gustaría poder ver el mundo desde tus ojos, me gustaría poderme ver tal y como tu me ves.

Me quedo un buen rato contemplando tu camisa, no quiero seguir levantando la vista, no quiero mirarte a la cara, tu permaneces inmóvil, se que no harás nada hasta que te mire, eres un cabezón, siempre te sales con la tuya, finalmente alzo mis ojos del todo, te miro, tu me miras, tienes un semblante absolutamente serio. Te acercas a mi, yo estoy sentada en la cama, no se lo que vas a hacer, te plantas frente a mi y te arrodillas poniéndote a mi altura, rodeas con tus fuertes brazos mi cintura y sin decir nada apoyas tu cabeza contra mi vientre. Al principio no reacciono, pero finalmente yo también te rodeo con mis brazos, de nuevo te tengo a mi lado, enredo mis dedos por tu sedoso cabello, lo acaricio con dulzura, siento tu respiración en mi vientre, noto como poco a poco te relajas, te encanta que te acaricie el pelo, entras como en una especie de trance, recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que te lo acaricie de esta forma.

Llevábamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y ambos disfrutábamos de un almuerzo sentados en la fresca hierba, al cobijo de la sombra de un gran árbol, ya no recuerdo ni lo que dijiste, solo se que me dio mucha ternura y no pude evitar acercar mi mano hacia tu cara, y metiendo mis dedos entre ese mechón rebelde que llevabas hacia la derecha, deslice poco a poco mi mano hasta pasarlo por tu entonces melena rubia. Tu me miraste sorprendido y entonces me asuste un poco, caí en la cuenta de que te había tocado el pelo, sabía que eso era sagrado para ti, recordé que hasta a tu adorado hermano le mirabas mal si te lo revolvía de forma amistosa y tocarte el pelo era la forma favorita de tu mejor amigo para hacerte rabiar, rápidamente me apresure a quitar mi mano de ahí. Pero tu me sonreíste, te tumbaste en la hierba apoyando tu cabeza en mis piernas, me tomaste mi mano e hiciste que la pasase por tu pelo, que lo volviese a acariciar, desde entonces se lo mucho que te relaja que te acaricie el pelo.

De repente noto que me sujetas con mas fuerza, incrustas tu cabeza contra mi, me haces daño, me cuesta respirar, tu lo notas y me sueltas en el acto, no se lo que te habrá pasado en ese momento por la mente, tal vez algo te haya inquietado, al fin levantas tu cabeza, me miras, ¿y que es lo que veo?, tus ojos están completamente cristalinos, mi amor, ¿estás llorando?, pero si tu nunca lloras, en tantos años juntos son muy pocas las ocasiones en las que te he visto llorar, recuerdo haberte visto llorar de dolor, cuando en una horrible discusión te mentí, y te dije que no te amaba, recuerdo haberte visto llorar de emoción, cuando tomaste a tus hijos entre tus brazos por primera vez, pero dime… ¿por que lloras ahora? Deseo preguntártelo, pero no lo hago, llevo mi mano hasta tu mejilla y te limpio con cuidado tus lagrimas como tu tantas veces has hecho conmigo, tu retienes mi mano, la sujetas con fuerza contra tu cara, luego la besas con pasión, finalmente te levantas y te sientas a mi lado.

Me miras los ojos, me miras el pelo, me miras los labios, observas cada parte de mi cuerpo, estas como reconociéndolo de nuevo, para asegurarte de que soy yo, de que no te han dado el cambiazo. Llevas tu mano a mi rostro, acaricias suavemente cada rincón, quieres comprobar que todo esta en su sitio, tal y como tu lo dejaste, un mechón de pelo cae sobre mis ojos, tu lo recoges con cuidado y me lo guardas tras la oreja, me observas. Entonces es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que debo estar horrorosa ¡he llorado desconsoladamente durante tantas horas!, intento voltear mi cara para que no veas, tu me la sujetas y haces que te mire, me dices que soy preciosa, me dices que me amas, yo no te contesto, solo bajo la mirada. Tu vuelves a subir mi cabeza, acercas lentamente tus labios a los míos, siento de nuevo tu aroma, me siento estúpida por pensar que lo podría haber olvidado, siento tu aliento en mi boca, siento como tus labios se posan sobre los míos.

Me besas igual que cuando te fuiste, de una forma tierna y suave, siempre lo haces de esa forma, entendería que después de tantos días te abalanzases sobre mi como un lobo hambriento, pero no lo haces. Me tratas como cuando tenía quince años, cuando temblaba con tus caricias y me ruborizaba cada vez que me decías cosas bonitas. Poco a poco vas recostándome en nuestro lecho mientras continuas besándome con delicadeza, siento como tus manos deslizan el tirante de mi camisón, en un segundo me encuentro desnuda frente a ti. Tu me miras, me examinas de arriba abajo, sonríes, te gusta verme así, tu eres la única persona que me ve así y sonríes por eso, por tu maravillosa exclusividad, siempre ha sido así, cuando eras un adolescente te gustaba ser el único capaz de sonrojarme, después te gustaba ser el único capaz de provocarme suspiros con tus besos y ahora te encanta ser el único que tiene permitido contemplarme de esta forma. Te acuestas sobre mi, noto tu piel sobre la mía, ni me he dado cuenta de cuando te has desnudado, sigues besándome con ternura, no quieres dejar ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo sin probar, quieres volverme a marcar por completo, dejar claro que este es tu territorio, y yo te permito ese capricho.

Prosigues con tus caricias y tus besos, me arrancas gemidos cada vez más fuertes, pero tu te lo tomas con calma, sabes que no tienes ninguna prisa, puedes deleitarte todo lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, lo saboreas como si fuese el más exquisito manjar que has probado nunca, me empiezas a desesperar, siempre te tomas muchos rodeos, normalmente no aguanto más y haces que la fiera salga y que me abalance sobre ti pidiéndote que me ames de una vez, sin tantos rodeos, pero esta vez no voy a hacerlo, quiero que te tomes tu tiempo, disfruta de tu regalo, quiero que lo hagas a tu manera.

Creo que por fin tus labios han finalizado tu partida de reconocimiento, te posiciones con suavidad entre mis piernas, apoyas fuertemente tus brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y te estiras despegando así tu cuerpo del mío, te detesto por eso, maldigo el aire que se cuela entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos, tu me miras. Jugueteo con tu colgante, es un amuleto de la buena suerte, recuerdo que te lo regale cuando ibas a partir en tu primera misión, te dije que te protegería, se que tu nunca has creído en esas cosas, dices que son tonterías, por eso tiene tanto significado para mi que lo lleves puesto, se que lo has llevado contigo en todas tus misiones. Aparto mi visa del colgante, y me vuelvo a encontrar con tu rostro, sigues inmóvil, seriamente me dices que me amas, yo no te respondo, simplemente tiro de tu colgante haciendo que caigas sobre mi, te beso con absoluta pasión, tu gruñes, de nuevo me he escaqueado de decirte esas palabras que tanto ansías escuchar de mi boca.

Finalmente siento que entras en mi interior, lentamente comienzas a hacerme el amor, también es como la primera vez, con delicadeza y ternura, me tratas como si fuese de cristal, como si con un movimiento brusco pudieras romperme por la mitad, yo me desespero por eso, ¿acaso en tantos años no te he demostrado que no soy de cristal?, sabes que tienes mi consentimiento para abusar de mi cuerpo todo lo que quieras, pero tu no lo haces, prosigues con tus suaves movimientos. Cuando te tengo de esa forma, al fin me siento completa, no se si existirán las almas gemelas, personas que encajen a la perfección, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que de mi cuerpo solo encaja con el tuyo, y mi alma se libera, ¿crees que se enredara con la tuya?… Pronto siento como arde todo mi cuerpo, me siento como un volcán, y tu eres el único capaz de calmarlo, también eres el único capaz de provocarlo, agradezco que los niños estén dormidos porque siento que estoy a punto de dar un ruidoso gemido, finalmente me controlo y lo ahogo en mi garganta sacando así solo un fuerte suspiro. Abro los ojos y veo que me observas, sonríes como un niño travieso que acaba de hacer una fechoría, pasas tus labios a mi oreja y me susurras algo, yo ni entiendo lo que me dices, pero no hace falta que lo entienda, se que estoy en tus garras. Apoyas tu cabeza sobre mi hombro e intensificas el ritmo, entonces me doy cuenta de que no te vas a detener hasta que en toda la habitación resuenen mis gritos, me maldigo por el hecho de que después de tantos años aún no la haya insonorizado. Finalmente me resigno y empiezo a acompañar el vaivén de tus caderas, disfruto del espectáculo con el que me estas deleitando, eres como un mago, y soy como esa estúpida, que aún sabiendo que le van a cortar en dos, no duda en ofrecerse voluntaria para que practiques tus trucos conmigo.

Siento el sonido de tu corazón, llevo escuchándolo un buen rato, al principio sonaba muy fuerte y muy rápido debido a tu excitación, poco a poco se fue calmando conforme entrabas en el mundo de los sueños, tengo mi cabeza apoyada en tu corazón, ahora suena tranquilo, debo de estar muy en silencio para poder escucharlo. Jugueteo con mis dedos en tu pecho, me doy cuenta de que ya no llevas tu amuleto, bueno creo que al final la fiera si salio, levanto la vista para ver si lo veo tirado por algún sitio, no lo encuentro, vuelvo a recostarme en tu pecho, ya lo buscare mañana. Paso mi dedo índice por tus pectorales, lo llevo hasta tu abdomen, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, me doy cuenta de que el adiestramiento de astronauta hizo maravillas en tu cuerpo, me abrazo a ti con fuerza, por fin te tengo a mi lado entonces… ¿Por qué aún no puedo dormir?

No quiero cerrar los ojos, tengo miedo de que cuando los abra tu ya no estés aquí, ¡menuda tontería!, ¿donde vas a estar mejor que en mis brazos? Te miro, duermes con tranquilidad, no quiero perderme cada detalle de tu rostro, observo que tu pelo ha crecido algunos centímetros, observo las arruguitas que se te forman en la nariz cuando pegas un leve ronquido, me gusta observarte, eres como un ser divino, un regalo de los dioses y todo para mi. ¿Es egoísta querer tener a alguien tan maravilloso como tu solo para mi?, no lo creo, porque yo soy la única que te ve así, yo soy la única para la que eres como un hermoso dios, sigo contemplándote con detenimiento y de esa forma vuelvo a pasar otra noche sin dormir.

Los rayos del sol se cuelen por las rendijas de la persiana, la molesta luz hace que abra los ojos, pero no me despierta, una noche más la he pasado despierta.

Te miro, de nuevo duermes como un bebe en mis brazos, apoyas tu cabeza en mi pecho desnudo, no se como te las apañas pero has conseguido volverte a esconder entre mis brazos, ¡no es justo!, soy yo la que debería buscar tu protección y tu calor. Teniéndote así me recuerdas a nuestro hijo, esa es la forma en la que duerme cuando ha tenido alguna pesadilla y en la noche busca la protección de su madre, ahora entiendo la cara tan rara que pones siempre que hace eso, le dices que no debe tener miedo, yo le concedo su capricho y le permito dormir en mis brazos. Tu te resignas y te quedas mirando a tu hijo, como si te hubiese robado el sitio, mi amor, ¿no te das cuenta que nunca nadie podrá robarte tu sitio?, ahora entiendo porque me abrazas con tanta fuerza, para asegúrate de que nadie te mueva de mi lado.

Paso mis manos por tu pelo resplandeciente, lo acaricio con dulzura, veo que tu flequillo cae a la derecha, siempre lo llevas a la derecha, me pregunto como te quedaría a la izquierda, te lo remuevo, pero vuelve a caer a la derecha, lo tienes demasiado viciado. Paso mi dedo por tu rostro, me impregno de cada detalle, finalmente lo llevo a tu oreja, te la toco suavemente, te la estiro y te la retuerzo, me río de las caras tan raras que pones, te remueves como un perrito, desisto de seguir tocándote la oreja, paso a tu nariz, te hago cosquillas, tu frunces el ceño, estas profundamente dormido, me gusta ver tus continuos cambios de gestos.

Acerco mi rostro hacia el tuyo, respiro una vez más tu aroma, con cuidado para no despertarte llevo mis labios hasta tu oído, hay una cosa que hace mucho tiempo que no te digo, susurro muy suavemente que te amo, cuando te miro veo que sonríes, ¿me has escuchado?, no lo puedo comprobar porque siento un fuerte peso en mis parpados, se están cayendo, mis ojos se están cerrando, el sueño por fin esta llegando a mi cuerpo, ¿eran esas las palabras mágicas?, ¿por eso tu siempre duermes como un niño?, ahora lo entiendo todo, mi insomnio no era más que un castigo, un castigo por no haberte dicho que te amaba, por haber permitido que fueses a una peligrosa misión sin decirte esas palabras que tanto te gustan escuchar de mi boca, lo siento mi amor, ¿pero tu ya sabes que te amo, verdad? Poco a poco dejo de pensar, ya estoy inmersa en el mundo de Morfeo, solo se que lo último que oigo antes de entrar en mi sueño es la varonil voz de mi marido, no hay duda que es la suya, me susurra algo al oído, las únicas palabras que puedo entender son: _yo también te amo._

**-OWARI-**

N/A: y hasta aquí el fic, que para variar me ha venido en una mala noche que me costo dormir, de ahí el título…. Jejejejejeje… menos mal que no me puse a pensar tanto como Sora… al menos ella al final pudo dormir… bueno supongo que si en mi cama tuviese a Yamato creo que también me dormiría…. jeje jeje… **soratolove/sorato4ever**

Arigato!!!!!!


End file.
